Galeria:Rantaro Amami
Projekty postaci= Projekty postaci Rantarou Rantaro Amami Illustration.png|Ilustracja postaci stworzona przez Rui Komatsuzaki NDRV3 Art Gallery Rantarou Rantaro Amami.png|''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' wygląd''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' galeria z gry. Rantaro Amami Symbol (Former School).png|Former High School Symbol Rantaro Amami Symbol (Sweater).png|Symbol na sweterze Wczesny wygląd Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Character Designs Betas Rantaro Amami (1).png|Beta (1)Skan przez: [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/160224994947/new-danganronpa-v3-betas-with-creator-notes-part-1 @manlyronpa na Tumblr]New Danganronpa V3 Official Setting Materials Collection‏‎ (Danganronpa V3 artbook). Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Character Designs Betas Rantaro Amami (2).png|Beta (2) Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Character Designs Betas Rantaro Amami (3).png|Beta (3) Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Character Designs Betas Rantaro Amami (4).png|Beta (4) Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Character Designs Betas Rantaro Amami (5).png|Beta (5) |-| DRV3= =''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony= Opening Danganronpa V3 Opening - Rantaro Amami (English) (1).png|Opening '(Angielski)' Danganronpa V3 Opening - Rantaro Amami (Japanese).png|Opening '(Japoński)' Danganronpa V3 Opening - Rantaro Amami (French).png|Opening '(Francuski)' Danganronpa V3 Rantaro Amami Opening (Chinese).png|Opening '(Chiński)' Danganronpa V3 Opening - Rantaro Amami (English) (2).png|Opening '(Angielski)' Danganronpa V3 Opening - Group (English) (7).png|Opening Danganronpa V3 Opening - Group (English) (15).png|Opening Danganronpa V3 Opening - Group (English) (17).png|Opening Przedstawienie postaci Danganronpa V3 Rantaro Amami Introduction (French).jpg|Karta postaci (Francuska) Prolog Danganronpa V3 CG - The Pre-Game students gathered in the gym.png|Uczniowie spotykają się w sali gimnastycznej (Przed grą) Danganronpa V3 CG - The Pre-Game students ambushed by the Exisals.png|Wszyscy uczniowie w potrzasku (Przed grą) Danganronpa V3 CG - The Monokubs Entrance (9).png|Monokubs popisujący się przed bohaterami Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Game Students New Uniforms (PC).png|Nowe ubrania bohaterów (Przed grą; PC) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Game Students New Uniforms (Vita).png|Nowe ubrania bohaterów (Przed grą; Vita) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Game Students in their talent outfits (PC) (1).png|Uczniowie, w nowych strojach (Przed grą; PC) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Game Students in their talent outfits (Vita) (1).png|Uczniowie, w nowych strojach (Przed grą; Vita) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Game Students in their talent outfits (PC) (2).png|Uczniowie, w nowych strojach (Przed grą; PC) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Game Students in their talent outfits (Vita) (2).png|Uczniowie, w nowych strojach (Przed grą; Vita) Danganronpa V3 CG - Start of the Killing School Semester.png|Początek morderczej gry. Danganronpa V3 CG - The Monokubs laughing at the students.png|Monokuma oraz Monokubs śmieją się z Kaede. Rozdział 1 Danganronpa V3 CG - The students despairing at failing the Death Road of Despair (2).png|Uczniowie zmęczeni ciągłymi próbami przejścia Śmiercionośnej Drogi Rozpaczy. Danganronpa V3 CG - Nail Brush Scene (1).png|Rantaro malujący paznokcie Kaede Danganronpa V3 CG - Nail Brush Scene (2).png|Rantaro malujący paznokcie Kaede Danganronpa V3 CG - The students heading to the basement.png|Kaede i Shuichi patrzą, jak reszta uczniów schodzi do piwnicy. Danganronpa V3 CG - Rantaro Amami's corpse.png|Ciało Rantaro. Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma File (Chapter 1) (English) (1).png|Dokument Monokumy (Rozdział 01) Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma File (Chapter 1) (English) (2).png|Dokument Monokumy (Rozdział 01) Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma File (Chapter 1) (English) (3).png|Dokument Monokumy (Rozdział 01) Danganronpa V3 CG - Hidden Camera Photo (5).png|Zdjęcie Rantaro wchodzącego do biblioteki. Danganronpa V3 CG - Hidden Camera Photo (7).png|Zdjęcie Rantaro przesuwającego szafkę. Danganronpa V3 CG - Hidden Camera Photo (8).png|Zdjęcie Rantaro odkrywającego ukrytą kamerę. Alternatywne ilustracje Wewnątrz plików ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony, znajduje się zestaw alternatywnych ilustracji Zdjęć z ukrytych kamer, widocznych w Rozdziale 1, a później w Rozdziale 6. Różnią się one niektórzymi szczegółami, które łatwo dostrzec. Danganronpa V3 CG - Hidden Camera Photo of Rantaro Amami (Unused) (Vita) (1).png|Alternatywne; Vita Danganronpa V3 CG - Hidden Camera Photo of Rantaro Amami (Unused) (PC) (1).png|Alternatywne; PC Danganronpa V3 CG - Hidden Camera Photo (5).png|Ostateczne; PC Danganronpa V3 CG - Hidden Camera Photo of Rantaro Amami (Unused) (Vita) (2).png|Alternatywne; Vita Danganronpa V3 CG - Hidden Camera Photo of Rantaro Amami (Unused) (PC) (2).png|Alternatywne; PC Danganronpa V3 CG - Hidden Camera Photo (7).png|Ostateczne; PC Danganronpa V3 CG - Hidden Camera Photo of Rantaro Amami (Unused) (Vita) (3).png|Alternatywne; Vita Danganronpa V3 CG - Hidden Camera Photo of Rantaro Amami (Unused) (PC) (3).png|Alternatywne; PC Danganronpa V3 CG - Hidden Camera Photo (8).png|Ostateczne; PC Rozdział 3 Danganronpa V3 CG - Mass funeral for the students.png|Wspomnienia pogrzebu wszystkich uczniów. Rozdział 4 Danganronpa V3 CG - Rantaro Amami's message to himself (2).png|Film Rantaro skierowany do samego siebie. Danganronpa V3 CG - Rantaro Amami's message to himself (3).png|Film Rantaro skierowany do samego siebie. Danganronpa V3 CG - Rantaro Amami's message to himself (4).png|Film Rantaro skierowany do samego siebie. Danganronpa V3 CG - Rantaro Amami's message to himself (5).png|Film Rantaro skierowany do samego siebie. Danganronpa V3 CG - Rantaro Amami's message to himself (6).png|Film Rantaro skierowany do samego siebie. Rozdział 6 Rantaro Amami Chapter 6 video (1).jpg|Rantaro ostrzega samego siebie. Rantaro Amami Chapter 6 video (2).jpg|Film Rantaro do samego siebie. Rantaro's real blackened.png|Rantaro zostaje zabity przez osobę stojącą za tym wszystkim. The victims of the Killing School Life.jpg|Rantaro jako ofiara Morderczego Szkolnego Semestru. Reszta Research Center Rantaro Amami.png Monokuma and the monokubs laughing at the group .jpg|Monokuma oraz Monokubs śmieją się z uczniów w Love Across the Universe. Danganronpa V3 Extra Page - Rantaro Amami.png|Zdjęcie dodatkowej strony. Karta postaci Rantaro Amami Report Card Page 0 (For Shuichi).jpg|Strona 0 Danganronpa V3 Rantaro Amami Report Card (Deceased) .jpg|Strona 0 (Martwy) Rantaro Amami Report Card Page 1 (For Shuichi).png|Strona 1 Rantaro Amami Report Card Page 2 (For Shuichi).png|Strona 2 Rantaro Amami Report Card Page 3 (For Shuichi).png|Strona 3 Rantaro Amami Report Card Page 4 (For Shuichi).png|Strona 4 Rantaro Amami Report Card Page 5 (For Shuichi).png|Strona 5 Rantaro Amami Report Card Skill (For Shuichi).png|Umiejętność Rantaro Amami Report Card Page 0 (For Kaede).png|Strona 0 (U Kaede) Rantaro Amami Report Card Page 0 (For Kaede, Deceased).jpg|Strona 0 (U Kaede; Martwy) Rantaro Amami Report Card Page 1 (For Kaede).png|Strona 1 (U Kaede) Rantaro Amami Report Card Page 2 (For Kaede).png|Strona 2 (U Kaede) |-| Książki= =Okładki tomów mang= Manga Cover - New Danganronpa V3 Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 2 (Front) (Japanese).png|Okładka New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 2 =Ilustracje mangi= Manga Illustration - New Danganronpa V3 Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology (1).png|Ilustracja przez: Bunko (ぶんこ) z New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic AnthologySkan przez: [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/160222516877/special-illustrations-from-the-new-danganronpa-v3 @manlyronpa na Tumblr] (Tom 1 Anthology Illustration) Manga Insert Art - New Danganronpa V3 Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 2 (1).png|Ilustracja przez: z New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 2[http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/163454158252/special-illustrations-from-volume-2-of-the-new Skan przez @manlyronpa na Tumblr] Manga Illustration - New Danganronpa V3 Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 3 (1).png|Ilustracja przez: 白梅ナズナ z New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 3Skan przez: [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/167946732832/special-illustrations-from-volume-3-of-the-new @manlyronpa na Tumblr] (Tom 3 Anthology Illustration) |-| Promo= =Przedpremierowe= Zrzuty ekranu zwiastunu Danganronpa V3 - 2016 PlayStation Press Conference Trailer Screenshot (Japanese) (4).png|Prasowa konferencja PlayStation (13 września, 2016) Danganronpa V3 - 2016 PlayStation Press Conference Trailer Screenshot (Japanese) (10).png|Prasowa konferencja PlayStation (13 września, 2016) Danganronpa V3 - Commercial 1 Screenshot (Japanese).png|Reklama 01 (15 września, 2016) DRV3 - Game Introduction Trailer 1 Screenshot (Japanese) (1).png|Pierwsze ukazanie gry (24 października, 2016) DRV3 - Game Introduction Trailer 1 Screenshot (Japanese) (4).png|Pierwsze ukazanie gry (24 października, 2016) DRV3 - Character Trailer 1 Screenshot (Japanese) (4).png|Japoński zwiastun postaci (6 listopada, 2016) DRV3 - Character Trailer 1 Screenshot (Japanese) (5).png|Japoński zwiastun postaci (6 listopada, 2016) DRV3 - Character Trailer 1 Screenshot (Japanese) (6).png|Japoński zwiastun postaci (6 listopada, 2016) DRV3 - Character Trailer 2 Screenshot (Japanese) (12).png|Japoński zwiastun postaci 02 (21 listopada, 2016) DRV3 - Game Introduction Trailer 2 Screenshot (Japanese) (13).png|Japoński zwiastun postaci 02 (11 grudnia, 2016) DRV3 - Game Introduction Trailer 2 Screenshot (Japanese) (26).png|Japoński zwiastun postaci 02 (11 grudnia, 2016) Danganronpa V3 - E3 Trailer Screenshot (English) (4).png|E3 (13 czerwca, 2017) DRV3 - Ultimate Roll Call Trailer 3 Screenshot (English) (12).png|Angielski zwiastun postaci 03 (7 września, 2017) DRV3 - Ultimate Roll Call Trailer 4 Screenshot (English) (4).png|Angielski zwiastun postaci 04 (14 września, 2017) DRV3 - Ultimate Roll Call Trailer 4 Screenshot (English) (5).png|Angielski zwiastun postaci 04 (14 września, 2017) DRV3 - Ultimate Roll Call Trailer 4 Screenshot (English) (6).png|Angielski zwiastun postaci 04 (14 września, 2017) =Pozostałe Ilustracje= Profile z oficjalnych stron gry Rantaro Amami Danganronpa V3 Official Japanese Website Profile.png|''Danganronpa V3'' Japońska Karta postaci'Danganronpa.com/v3:' [http://www.danganronpa.com/v3/character/ Japanese Danganronpa V3 Website] Rantaro Amami Danganronpa V3 Official Japanese Website Profile (Mobile).jpg|Wersja mobilna Rantaro Amami Danganronpa V3_Official English Website Profile.png|''Danganronpa V3'' Angielska Karta postaci'Danganronpa.us/v3:' [http://danganronpa.us/v3/character/index.php English Danganronpa V3 Website] Rantaro Amami Danganronpa V3 Official English Website Profile (Mobile).jpg|Wersja mobilna Inne strony internetowe MyNavi - Rantaro Amami.png|Ankieta online: Zagłosowany jak 6 najpopularniejsza postać'mynavi.jp:' [https://news.mynavi.jp/lp/2017/entertainment/hobby/danganronpa/ MyNavi Danganronpa V3 Poll] Danganronpa V3 Steam Trading Card (6).png|Prawda (Karta Steam) Danganronpa V3 Steam Foil Trading Card (6).png|Prawda Folia (Karta Steam) Danganronpa V3 Steam Card - Tsumugi Shirogane and Rantaro Amami.jpg|Prawda - Pełna (Karta Steam) Tapety Digital MonoMono Machine V3 Cast PC wallpaper.jpg|PCInternetowa MonoMono Maszyna Promocyjna strona gry. Digital MonoMono Machine V3 Cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine V3 Cast Android wallpaper.jpg|Android Digital MonoMono Machine Rantaro Amami PC wallpaper.png|PC Digital MonoMono Machine Rantaro Amami iPhone wallpaper.png|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Rantaro Amami Android wallpaper.png|Android Digital MonoMono Machine Rantaro Amami Twitter Header.png|Twitter Digital MonoMono Machine Rantaro Amami Facebook Header.png|Facebook Skórki Danganronpa V3 Original Custom Theme Download Card (PS4 Version).jpg|Możliwa do pobrania skórka PS4 Gadżety Itaindou Hanko Seals Circle Rantaro Amami Example.png|Okrągła pieczątka (Itaindou Hanko Seals) Itaindou Hanko Seals Circle Rantaro Amami.png|Okrągła pieczątka (Itaindou Hanko Seals) Itaindou Hanko Seals Square Rantaro Amami Example.png|Okrągła pieczątka (Itaindou Hanko Seals) Itaindou Hanko Seals Square Rantaro Amami.png|Okrągła pieczątka (Itaindou Hanko Seals) Danganronpa V3 Cast Clearfile from Limited Base 1.png|Clearfile (Limited Base) Danganronpa V3 Cast Clearfile from Limited Base 2.png|Clearfile (Limited Base) GraffArt Goods Danganronpa V3 Clearfile 03.png|Clearfile (A3 GraffArt Goods) GraffArt Rantaro Amami Keychain.png|Brelok (A3 GraffArt Goods) GraffArt Shuichi Kaede Akamatsu Rantaro Amami Powerbank.png|Powerbank (A3 GraffArt Goods) GraffArt Kaede Akamatsu Rantaro Amami Korekiyo Shinguji Monokuma Phonecase.png|Etui do telefonu (A3 GraffArt Goods) GraffArt Pass Holder Kaede Akamatsu Rantaro Amami.png|Naklejki (A3 GraffArt Goods) GraffArt Can Badge Rantaro Amami.png|Plakietka (A3 GraffArt Goods) New Danganronpa V3 Scrum Can Badge from ebten (8).png|Plakietka; zestaw "Kuro" (ebten) Tsumamare Series Danganronpa V3 Rantaro Amami.jpg|Brelok (Tsumamare Series) New Danganronpa V3 Rubberstrap ViVimus Collection Rantaro Amami.png|Gumka do ścierania (ViVimus) Danganronpa V3 Merchandise NISA Enamel Pins Harmony Set.jpg|Przypinki; zestaw "Harmony" (NISA) Kafejki Sweets Paradise Danganronpa V3 Cafe Coaster 02.png|Tacka (Sweets Paradise Collaboration) Sweets Paradise Danganronpa V3 Cafe Can Badge (2).png|Plakietka (Sweets Paradise Collaboration). Sweets Paradise Danganronpa V3 Cafe Keychain (2).png|Brelok (Sweets Paradise Collaboration) Bonusy z przedpremierowego zamówienia Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Custom Theme from Amazon JP.png|Tapeta PS4 (Amazon Japan) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Gift Card from Theta Shop.png|Karta podarunkowa (Theta Shop) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Tapestry from Seagull.png|Tapeta Smart Phone (Seagull) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Smart Phone Wallpaper from Joushin Denki.png|Tapeta Smart Phone (Joushin Denki) Danganronpa_V3_Preorder_Bonus_Clearfile_from_Yodobashi_Camera.png|Clearfile (Yodobashi Camera) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Credit Card Sticker from enterking.png|Naklejka na kartę kredytową/płatniczą (enterking) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Mouse Pad from amiami.png|Podkładka pod myszkę (AmiAmi) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Microfiber Towel from Gamers.png|Mini-Ręcznik (Gamers) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Post Cards from ebten.png|Pocztówka (ebten) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Smart Phone Case from ebten.png|Smart Phone (ebten) |-| Skany= =Magazyny & reszta= Materiały z książki New Danganronpa V3 Everyone's New Semester of Killing Official Material Settings Art Book.png|Okładka New Danganronpa V3 Official Setting Materials CollectionSkan przez: [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/159453947432/high-quality-cover-of-the-new-danganronpa-v3 @manlyronpa na Tumblr] (Okładka Art Book) Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Rantaro Amami Character Profiling.png|karta postaci'Skan przez:' [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/160258909737/character-profiling-and-relationship-chart-pages @manlyronpa na Tumblr] (Profil) Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Rantaro Amami Relationship Chart.png|Najważniejsze cytaty i relacje Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 High School Uniform Sprites (1).png|Portret w szkolnym mundurku.[http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/160224645167/finally-its-time-for-those-prologue-sprites Skan przez on @manlyronpa na Tumblr] Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Rough Sketch (1).png|Szkic dodatkowej ilustracji'Skan przez:' on Tumblr (Szkice) Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Rough Sketch (2).png|Szkice dodatkowych ilustracji Skany Famitsu Famitsu Scan September 14th, 2016 Page 1.png|Strona 1'Skan przez' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/150451845511/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki na Tumblr] (Famitsu: 14 września 2016)Tłumaczenie: [http://jinjojess.tumblr.com/post/150408120438/ndrv3-famitsu-info-for-september-14th-2016-thank @jinjojess na Tumblr] (Famitsu: 14 września 2016) 14 września 2016 Famitsu Scan September 14th, 2016 Page 2.png|Strona 2 14 września 2016 Famitsu Scan September 29th, 2016 Page 1.png|Strona 1'Skan przez:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/151058733461/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki na Tumblr] (Famitsu: 29 września 2016)Tłumaczenie: [http://jinjojess.tumblr.com/post/151060602898/ndrv3-famitsu-info-for-september-29th-2016 @jinjojess na Tumblr] (Famitsu: 29 września 2016) 29 września 2016 Famitsu Scan September 29th, 2016 Page 2.png|Strona 2 29 września 2016 Famitsu Scan October 6th, 2016 Page 3.png|Strona 3'Skan przez:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/151385922361/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki na Tumblr] (Famitsu: 6 października 2016)Tłumaczenie: [http://jinjojess.tumblr.com/post/151387973268/ndrv3-famitsu-info-for-october-6th-2016-actual @jinjojess na Tumblr] (Famitsu: 6 października 2016) 6 października 2016 Famitsu Scan October 20th, 2016 Page 1.png|Strona 1'Skan przez:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/152031165096/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki na Tumblr] (Famitsu: 20 października 2016) 20 października 2016 Famitsu Scan November 2nd, 2016 Page 2.png|Strona 2'Skan przez:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/152648372966/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki na Tumblr] (Famitsu: 2 listopada 2016)Tłumaczenie: [http://jinjojess.tumblr.com/post/152613688578/ndrv3-famitsu-info-for-november-2nd-2016-its @jinjojess na Tumblr] (Famtisu Translation: November 2nd, 2016) 2 listopada 2016 Famitsu Scan January 12th, 2017 Page 7.png|Strona 7'Skan przez:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/155721466546/new-danganronpa-v3-part-2-of-2-scans-7-12-of-12 @famigeki na Tumblr] (Famitsu: 12 stycznia 2017) 12 stycznia 2017 Famitsu Scan January 19th, 2017 Page 1.png|Strona 1'Skan przez:' [http://www.allgamesdelta.net/2016/12/this-weeks-famitsu-scans_28.html @allgamesdelta.net] (Famitsu: 19 stycznia 2017) 19 stycznia 2017 Famitsu Scan January 19th, 2017 Page 2 and Page 3.png|Strona 2 i Strona 3 19 stycznia 2017 Famitsu Scan January 19th, 2017 Page 10 and Page 11.png|Strona 10 i Strona 11 19 stycznia 2017 Famitsu_Scan_January_26th,_2017_Advert.png|Reklama'Skan przez:' [http://www.allgamesdelta.net/2017/01/this-weeks-famitsu-scans_11.html allgamesdelta.net] (Famitsu: 26 lutego 2017) 26 stycznia 2017 Skany Dengeki Dengeki Scan September 30th, 2016 Page 3.png|Strona 3: Skan przez: [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/151133602126/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki na Tumblr] (Dengeki: 30 września 2016) 30 września 2016 Dengeki Scan October 27th, 2016 Page 1.png|Strona 1'Skan przez:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/152342096906/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki Tumblr] (Dengeki: 27 października 2016) 27 października 2016 Dengeki Scan November 10th, 2016 Page 2.png|Strona 2'Skan przez:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/152957031706/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki Tumblr] (Dengeki: 10 listopada 2016) 10 listopada 2016 Dengeki Scan December 27th, 2016 Page 1.png|Strona 1: By しまどりる'Skan przez:' [http://xsiggix.tumblr.com/post/155621180791/guess-who-just-got-the-v3-magazine-and-decided-to @xsiggix na Tumblr] (Dengeki: 27 grudnia 2017) 27 grudnia 2016 Dengeki Scan December 27th, 2016 Page 2.png|Strona 2: By 南街香 27 grudnia 2016 Dengeki Scan December 27th, 2016 Page 5.png|Strona 5: By S.濃すぎ 27 grudnia 2016 Dengeki Scan January 12th, 2017 Page 1.png|Strona 1'Skan przez:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/155722553851/new-danganronpa-v3 @xsiggix na Tumblr] (Dengeki: 12 stycznia 2017) 12 stycznia 2017 Dengeki Scan January 12th, 2017 Page 4.png|Strona 4 12 stycznia 2017 Dengeki Scan January 12th, 2017 Page 7.png|Strona 7 12 stycznia 2017 Dengeki Scan June 8th, 2017 Page 3.png|Strona 3 8 czerwca 2017 Reszta skanów Rantaro Amami illustrated by Mitomo Sasako.jpg|Szkic zrobiony przez ilustratora Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer, Mitomo Sasako[https://twitter.com/0819_to_mo/status/823111327157600258 @0819_to_mo Mitomo Sasko's "scribble" Tweet] (22 stycznia 2017) |-|Przypisy= Kategoria:Galerie